Nua
by Laris Neal
Summary: Addison volta para NY para um fim de semana de descanso, e em um dos bares da cidade, conhece Kate Beckett, e logo se tornam amigas. O que ela não contava era sentir uma atração totalmente diferente pela detetive, o que a leva a fazer coisas inesperadas durante sua estada em NY. Estaria ela se apaixonando por uma mulher?
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot – Stripped**

**Fandom: Crossover Castle x Grey's Anatomy (Private Practice)**

**Sinopse: Addison volta para NY para um fim de semana de descanso, e em um dos bares da cidade, conhece Kate Beckett, e logo se tornam amigas. O que ela não contava era sentir uma atração totalmente diferente pela detetive, o que a leva a fazer coisas inesperadas durante sua estada em NY. Estaria ela se apaixonando por uma mulher?**

**SongFic - Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns**

**Shipp: Kaddison (Kate Beckett x Addison Montgomery)**

**Disclaimer/Notas: Nem as séries e nem as personagens me pertecem. Somente a ideia de juntar as duas e ver no que vai dar.**

**Fanfic situada ao fim da segunda temporada de Castle, quando Rick viaja para Hamptons, e no meio da segunda temporada de Private Practice.**

* * *

**Parte 01**

Eu precisava sair um pouco de Los Angeles. Eu não estava mais aguentando aquela sensação me sufocando. Quando finalmente me mudei de Seattle para LA, tudo mudou, talvez para melhor. Mudei minha aparência, respirei o ar puro de lá e o sol me deixou mais morena. Fiquei mais relaxada e menos tensa do que em Seattle Grace, mas confesso que após alguns anos morando em LA, eu precisava novamente dessa mudança de ares. Os problemas com a clínica, com Sam e Nai... O rompimento com Kevin... Eu precisava de pelo menos um final de semana longe daquilo tudo, para poder colocar a cabeça no lugar, relaxar. Eu só não esperava que esses novos ares viessem de uma cidade tão cinza quanto Nova Iorque.

Sim, quem diria que eu voltaria para NY depois de tanto tempo... Pensei bastante sobre o assunto, e ponderei se não deveria fazer como Derek, quem sabe alugar um trailer ou uma cabana em um lugar distante e passar alguns dias, isolada, mas isso não me ajudaria em nada. Talvez fosse melhor se eu voltasse um pouco para a agitação da cidade de concreto, e foi o que eu fiz. Deixei a diretoria da clínica nas mãos de Naomi somente por alguns dias; arrumei uma mala com algumas coisas e peguei o primeiro voo noturno para Nova Iorque. Aproximadamente eram quase seis horas de viagem. Dormi nas primeiras horas, depois li um pouco, e quando estávamos chegando, vi o sol nascer no horizonte, iluminando os prédios mais altos da cidade. Era uma sensação boa, a sensação de estar em casa.

Desci no aeroporto, sentindo-me estranha. Pela primeira vez, ali naquela cidade, não havia ninguém me esperando. Por um tempo, fiquei parada ali, apoiando-me alternadamente em cada perna, lembrando-me de como fora viver naquela cidade. Minha vida com Derek... Meu trabalho... Foi tudo tão bom e parecia tão distante... Depois o caso que tive com Mark... E então a saída repentina de Derek. Ele sumiu, achei que fosse voltar, mas passaram-se alguns meses até eu me dar conta de que ele não voltaria. E então, minha saída daqui e minha chegada catastrófica em Seattle. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tirando aquilo tudo da cabeça. Eram apenas lembranças do passado, e não se pode mudar o passado. Felizmente, tudo estava acertado com meu ex-marido e com seu melhor amigo. Agora era seguir em frente.

Já tinha reservado um hotel no Brooklin, então peguei um táxi até lá. Deixei minha mala no quarto e resolvi sair para tomar um bom café. Eu me lembrava de uma loja em que costumava tomar café toda manhã por lá, era ótimo! Peguei um táxi novamente e parei algumas ruas antes, para assim poder andar algumas quadras. Fazia tempo que não via tanta gente nas ruas, a clínica em LA havia me desacostumado a isso. Entrei na loja e escolhi uma das mesas perto da janela; pedi um café com creme e fiquei ali, aproveitando a vista e lendo um livro que eu havia levado. Vi muitas pessoas passando de terno e gravata, com pastas nas mãos, falando ao telefone, executivos, algumas mães com crianças de colo. Ponderei se algum dia eu não gostaria de ter um filho... Quem sabe... Ainda não estava pronta. Talvez num futuro, quando encontrasse o cara certo... Isso me fez rir. Eu achava que Derek era o cara certo, e olha no que deu.

Ao acabar o café, desci algumas ruas, indo até a parte comercial do bairro. Entrei em algumas lojas, experimentei algumas coisas... Era tão estranho não ter um horário para nada... Mesmo na clínica, tendo poucos pacientes, como diretora eu tinha que estar sempre presente, sempre resolvendo as coisas, falando com as pessoas. Acostumei-me a conversar com Violet, Naomi, Sam, Peter... E antes disso, em Seattle Grace, tinha a agitação do hospital, sempre cheio e das cirurgias. Deus! Como eu sentia falta das cirurgias. Eu amava o trabalho que fazíamos em LA, mas nada se comparava à emoção de estar dentro de uma sala de operação.

Fiquei perambulando por ali até a hora do almoço. Parei em um restaurante e almocei, pensando que eu poderia voltar para o hotel, e sair à noite. De que me adiantava estar ali e não fazer nada no meu fim de semana? Peguei um táxi de volta ao hotel. Chegando ao meu quarto, troquei de roupa, colocando algo mais confortável, e me olhei no espelho. Meus cabelos ruivos estavam curtos, estilo chanel, escovados; meus olhos azuis... Na boca ainda vestígios do batom vermelho... Sorri, mexendo no cabelo, bagunçando-o um pouco. Eu gostava do que via. Resolvi tirar um cochilo até à tarde.

Praticamente nem jantei. Tomei apenas um lanche no finzinho da tarde e tomei um banho quente e relaxante. Sempre gostei de tomar banhos quentes. Coloquei um vestido preto simples que ia até os joelhos, com um grande decote em v, sem manga. Fiz uma escova nos cabelos. Calcei minha sandália de salto alto prata, e apenas dois anéis e uma pulseira grossa dourada no pulso esquerdo. Apesar de adorar batom vermelho, escolhi uma cor mais fechada, vermelho escuro, puxada para o marrom, e passei sombra dourada e marrom. Passei o perfume e voltei a me olhar no espelho: estava pronta. Verifiquei se estava tudo em ordem, peguei minha bolsa, e saí do quarto. Chamei um táxi e paguei uma corrida até a 4th avenida, onde havia o bar Cherry Tree. Eu já fora ali algumas vezes com Derek; gostava do lugar, tinha uma boa cerveja, bons drinques, e uma boa atmosfera.

Sentei em frente ao balcão, pedi um drinque, e comecei a bebê-lo lentamente. O bar era grande, um balcão comprido de um lado, com um barman servindo os drinques. Havia algumas mesas vermelhas, várias luminárias baixas de luzes amarelas. Duas mesas de sinuca, uma vitrola... Até que não estava tão cheio. Lembrei-me inevitavelmente do Joe's. Enquanto trabalhava com Derek, sempre íamos lá para tomar algo depois do expediente puxado. Por um momento, desejei ter alguém com quem conversar; nunca gostei de ficar sozinha, e sempre tive vários amigos a minha volta. Talvez eu devesse fazer algumas ligações no dia seguinte, rever antigos amigos, antigas companhias, para espairecer um pouco.

De repente ouvi uma voz doce ao meu lado, pedindo um drinque com cerejas, a especialidade da casa. Voltei a cabeça para a direita, e vi uma moça ao meu lado. Vestido vermelho, cabelos castanhos soltos e lisos... Ela olhou para mim e sorriu; um sorriso lindo por sinal. Cumprimentou-me com a cabeça, e sentou-se no banco ao meu lado. Esperei achando que fosse aparecer alguém que provavelmente a estaria acompanhando, mas ninguém veio. Depois de algum tempo, puxei conversa.

— Sozinha?

— Sim, infelizmente... – ela deu um sorrisinho, abaixando a cabeça, e escondendo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – E você?

— Também, felizmente. – eu sorri de volta, levantando um pouco meu copo, como em um brinde. — Já tive muita dor de cabeça com ex-maridos, amantes e namorados.

— Sério? Foi casada?

— Sim, por muitos anos. Porque a surpresa?

— Não parece.

— E você?

— Bom... É complicado...

— Se não quiser falar no assunto... – apressei-me em dizer.

— Não, tudo bem... Bem, o fato é que ele foi para Hamptons com a ex...

— Nossa, sei como é... – lembrei-me de Derek e de Meredith. — Mas tenha a certeza que se ele gosta mesmo de você, vai voltar. Provavelmente não deve rolar nada com a ex.

— Assim espero. – ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ela o quebrou. — Kate Beckett. – estendeu o braço em minha direção.

— Addison Montgomery. – apertamos as mãos. — Então, você faz o que por aqui?

— Sou detetive, do departamento de polícia do 12th distrito.

— Uau, detetive? — sorri surpresa. — Meu último namorado era um policial...

— E você?

— Médica... Trabalho como obstetra e ginecologista em uma clínica em LA.

— LA? E o que faz tão longe de casa? – ela perguntou interessada.

— Na verdade, estou em casa. Morei aqui com meu ex-marido, depois fui para Seattle, e então de lá fui para LA. As coisas se complicaram por lá, e eu precisa esfriar a cabeça, relaxar... Então tirei o fim de semana e vim pra cá.

— Um lugar bem estranho para tirar um descanso... – ela riu, mexendo no cabelo. — Nova Iorque é um dos lugares mais agitados.

— Eu sei, por isso mesmo resolvi vir. Talvez seja dessa agitação que eu preciso.

— Talvez... – ela terminou o drinque e pediu outro. Então olhou para mim e perguntou: — Gostaria de um desses?

— Tudo bem... Me dá um de cereja também.

O barman entregou-lhe dois drinques, colocando-o um a minha frente. Brindamos, e enquanto ela tomava a bebida, eu a observava. Tinha gostado dela, uma pessoa bem simpática, interessante, bonita... Não sei por que, mas me sentia a vontade com ela. Tomei mais alguns goles da minha taça, e percebi que ela olhava para algum ponto além de mim. Virei a cabeça, e segui seus olhos. Lá estava a mesa de sinuca.

— Você joga? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Um pouco... – respondi. — Vai uma partida?

Ela sorriu em resposta e se levantou. Levantei-me também, e percebi que não era muito mais alta que ela. Peguei meu drinque e a segui até o fundo do bar, parando perto da mesa de sinuca. Ela pegou um taco e me entregou outro. Começamos a jogar, enquanto conversávamos. Contou-me sobre a sua infância, que costumava jogar sinuca com o pai, e falou brevemente sobre a morte da mãe. Eu não quis aprofundar o assunto, pois percebi que ela se sentia desconfortável ao falar sobre ele. Somente disse que isso foi a razão de ela ter entrado para a polícia. Eu comentei sobre o meu casamento e sobre o caso com Mark, mas depois mudei um pouco o assunto, falando sobre meu trabalho.

— Você gosta de ser médica? – ela perguntou, enquanto se posicionava e acertava a bola três.

— Adoro. E sou boa no que faço. – inclinei-me e acertei a bola sete, encaçapando-a. — Mas sinto falta da adrenalina de se entrar em uma sala de operação. A sensação de se sentir...

— Especial... – ela completou, inclinada, pronta para fazer outra tacada, e me olhou intensamente nos olhos. — Por salvar uma vida. – ela sorriu. Fiquei, por um tempo, hipnotizada por aquele olhar. Sorri de volta, respondendo:

— Exato. Você...

— Eu entendo. – ela acertou a bola cinco, endireitando-se, e apoiou-se no taco, enquanto falava. — Tenho essa mesma sensação ás vezes. Adoro a investigação, montar o quebra-cabeça, a adrenalina de correr atrás do suspeito... Aquela sensação boa de conseguir justiça para um injustiçado... Poder salvar alguém, como eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido com... – ela parou abruptamente.

— Com sua mãe. – completei.

Ela olhou-me com lágrimas nos olhos, sorriu agradecida, e engoliu em seco, baixando a cabeça levemente. Senti-me mal de repente, com vontade de abraçá-la, não queria que ela ficasse daquele jeito. Aproximei-me dela, passando a mão levemente em seus cabelos lisos e macios.

— Hey, tudo bem... – falei baixo, sorrindo. Afastei-me, dando espaço para ela.

— Obrigada. – ela sorriu e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. — Sua vez.

Dei outra tacada, porém dessa vez não consegui bola nenhuma. Continuamos a jogar, até que algumas pessoas se aproximaram, querendo a vez, e nós paramos. O bar estava cheio agora, e quando nos aproximamos do balcão, quase não tinha espaço para encostar. Aproximei-me para pedir mais duas bebidas, e senti a presença dela colada as minhas costas. Senti-me arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, eu estava estranha. Estava incomodada com Kate tão próxima assim. De repente, estremeci, sentindo seu braço envolver minha cintura, enquanto ela aparecia do meu lado, pegando seu drinque. Por um momento fiquei zonza, mas logo me recuperei, tomando um gole da bebida, sentindo o gosto de cereja nos lábios. Eu só podia estar enlouquecendo. Com o drinque em mãos, virei-me para poder sair dali, e acabei esbarrando levemente em seu corpo, ficando frente a frente. Seus olhos sorriram para os meus, e ela pediu desculpas, divertida, e se afastou.

Sorri de volta, sem jeito, e nos encaminhamos para a única mesa vaga que restava. Sentamos uma ao lado da outra. Cruzei as pernas, envolta em pensamentos. Eu já era madura o suficiente para entender o que se passava comigo. Achei que pudesse ser apenas imaginação, mas então me lembrei das minhas próprias palavras quando conversei com Callie sobre Érica... "_Sou totalmente a favor... Acho fantástico!_" E então, quando Callie pareceu não acreditar, ainda falei sobre as razões do por que achava aquilo. "_Porque vocês parecem um casal. Um casal muito feliz..._" Ela achou que eu estava louca, e chegou a afirmar ser fã de homens, mas eu não me convenci. E descobri que estava certa sobre o assunto quando voltei ao Seattle Grace depois de um tempo, ela me confidenciou estar gostando de uma moça chamada Arizona.

Será que era isso o que estava acontecendo comigo? Mas eu me pegava na mesma situação de Callie... Eu nunca me atraíra por mulheres... Aliás, fiquei com uma moça, mas isso fora há muitos anos. Olhei novamente para Kate, que parecia distraída. Ela estava com as pernas cruzadas também, e eu a achei simplesmente linda. Seu cabelo caía na frente do seu rosto, e eu instintivamente levei a mão até ela, colocando a mecha atrás da orelha. Percebi que ela sorriu tímida, levando o drinque à boca. Encolhi a mão, sorrindo, fiz uma careta, e afastei o braço, mentalmente pensando em que loucura eu estava fazendo. Ela pareceu não se importar, mas então inclinou a cabeça para a direita, olhando-me intensamente.

— Desculpe. – balbuciei, tomando mais um gole da bebida. – Deve ser a cereja...

— É, deve ser. – ela riu agora, divertida. — Está nervosa?

— E-eu? Não... – ri, eu estava, e muito. Mas não iria deixar que ela soubesse.

— Sei... – ela sorriu e ficou quieta por alguns instantes, analisando-me. Fiquei irritada, pois raramente as pessoas me deixavam tão desconfortável daquele jeito, ainda mais uma pessoa mais nova que eu.

— O que foi? – perguntei por fim.

— Nada... Estou só pensando... Que meu tempo de loucuras foi há muito tempo, quando eu ainda era uma universitária...

— O meu então, é mais longe ainda! – ri, tentando disfarçar. — Mas acho que já está bom de loucuras em minha vida.

— Sério? Mas não disse que veio para cá em busca de aventuras?

— Eu não disse isso... – respondi prontamente.

— "Talvez seja dessa agitação que eu preciso." Suas palavras... E o que seria essa busca por agitação, senão aventuras? – riu da minha cara de espanto.

— Você está certa. – disse, a contragosto.

— Eu sei que estou. – ela riu, se endireitando. Sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre a minha, acariciando meus dedos.

— Eu não sou... – olhei-a encabulada, mas ela me interrompeu:

— Nem eu. – parou de mexer os dedos, e perguntou séria. — A menos que realmente não queira. — fez menção de retirar a mão, mas eu logo respondi:

— Não, eu... Eu quero. – decidi-me afinal. – Vamos. – eu disse, levantando-me.

— Para onde? – agora era ela que parecia confusa.

— Para o meu hotel, oras.

— Mas... Assim... Eu não achei... – ela tentou argumentar, claramente desconfortável.

— Você não queria ir? Não queria aventura? Por que essa mudança de ideia?

— Eu não mudei de ideia. – rebateu. — Só não estou acostumada a acontecer tão rápido assim!

— Eu não disse que ia acontecer alguma coisa, só te chamei para ir ao hotel comigo. Você que adicionou a ideia de rolar algo... – comentei, divertida. Ela fechou a cara, zangada, o que me fez rir ainda mais. — Relaxa! A gente vai para o meu hotel, conversa, e vê no que vai dar. Se não der em nada, passamos mais um tempo apenas conversando. Eu estou sozinha mesmo, sem ninguém pra passar o tempo.

— Tudo bem... Então vamos lá. – ela aceitou após alguns minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltei com mais um capítulo dessa história! Finalmente Kate e Addison se encontram no quarto de hotel... Espero que estejam gostando! Esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo explícito. Comentem, para eu saber o que estão achando! Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Parte 02**

Saímos do bar e eu chamei um táxi. Ficamos o caminho todo caladas, sem saber o que dizer; passamos pelo balcão e entramos no elevador. Quando chegou ao meu andar, descemos, e eu já estava com a chave na mão. Abri a porta, deixando-a entrar primeiro, e então fechei a porta atrás dela. Kate ficou por um momento sem saber o que fazer, mas estão sentou-se na beirada da cama, colocando a bolsa ao seu lado. Coloquei a minha em cima da cadeira, cruzando os braços, olhando para ela. Era a primeira vez que eu me via nessa situação. Ela olhava para baixo, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Eu deveria fazer algo... Mas o quê? Então me lembrei de que não havia jantado.

— Está com fome?

— Um pouco... – ela respondeu, olhando para mim.

— Ótimo! – sorri, andando até ela, e pegando o telefone que ficava ao lado da cama. Tirei o fone do gancho. — Gosta de comida chinesa? – ela confirmou, e eu logo fiz o pedido.

— Fique a vontade, de verdade. – pedi.

Tirei os sapatos de salto, sentindo-me mais confortável. Ela fez o mesmo, colocando-os cuidadosamente ao lado da cama. Achei fofa a cena. Levantei as pernas, sentando-me de lado e colocando-as em cima do colchão. Ela observava tudo, curiosa; olhava para os lados, para a cama, para a mesinha, para os meus sapatos, para a janela... Menos para mim. Resolvi chamar sua atenção.

— Primeira vez? – levantei uma sobrancelha, e ela me olhou curiosa.

— Como?

— Digo, em um hotel. – ri levemente. Ela fez uma careta pra mim, apertando os olhos, e eu ri ainda mais.

— Engraçadinha. – ela comentou. — Eu estava apenas observando... Gostei do hotel. Está gostando daqui?

— Quase não fiquei por aqui ainda. Cheguei hoje de manhã, mas logo saí. Quando voltei, foi apenas para tirar um cochilo à tarde.

— Ah sim, entendo. Eu de vez em quando preciso ficar em hotéis, dependendo do trabalho. Mas na maioria das vezes, estou sempre arrombando as portas de hotéis atrás dos suspeitos. – ela comentou divertida.

— Uau, você deve ser forte, então! – brinquei, dando um soquinho no ar. — Mas não precisa arrombar essa porta, por dois motivos.

— Quais?

— Primeiro, eu não sou criminosa! Só se você contar à vez que assaltei a geladeira à noite... – ela riu, e eu continuei. — Segundo, minha porta está aberta para você. – pisquei ao final da frase, vendo-a ficar vermelho rubro. Ela abriu a boca, surpresa, querendo dizer algo, mas só conseguiu dar uma risada sem graça.

— Você é inacreditável! – disse por fim.

— Como se você fosse a pessoa mais santa do mundo...

— Bem... – ela passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente.

Aproximou-se de mim, lentamente, sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus. Fiquei paralisada, sem saber se deveria ou não fazer algo. Ela sorria, mordiscando os lábios. Sua boca ficou tão próxima da minha, que pude sentir o seu hálito de cereja; meus lábios se entreabriram em resposta, mas ela desviou a cabeça, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

— Eu sei fazer um truque com... Cubos de gelo... Enlouquecedor. – ela disse a última palavra pausadamente.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro, involuntariamente. Suspirei, finalmente soltando o ar que eu nem tinha percebido que havia segurado. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, e então tentei falar algo, mas só gaguejei, sem conseguir formar uma palavra. Ela se afastou, e olhando pra mim, começou a rir. Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, bateram na porta. Levantei-me indo até lá; era o serviço de quarto, trazendo a comida que eu pedi, e uma garrafa de vinho. Peguei as sacolas e trouxe pra dentro. Kate já tinha se levantado e tirado as coisas de cima da mesinha. Trouxe-a para perto da cama, e eu coloquei os potinhos com a comida em cima. Sentei-me ao lado dela, enquanto ia abrindo tudo, e começávamos a comer.

— Não vai pensando que isso vai ficar assim... – avisei, levantando o pauzinho chinês com o qual eu comia.

— Assim como? – ela sorriu, como se de nada soubesse, colocando o macarrão na boca.

— Eu tenho lá meus truques também.

— Não duvido... Só não sei se irá conseguir fazê-los... – ela desviou o olhar, tomando um gole do vinho.

— Isso é um desafio? – levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a comer, sorrindo.

Começamos a conversar novamente, ela me perguntava sobre o que eu achava de Nova Iorque, e onde preferia morar, essas coisas. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, e o flerte ficou esquecido por enquanto. Acabamos de comer, e continuamos saboreando o vinho por mais uma meia hora. Ela era uma ótima companhia, e descobri que, além de muito bonita e simpática, ela era bem inteligente, esperta e interessante. O assunto acabou, e ficamos ali, sem saber para onde olhar, esperando que algo finalmente acontecesse. Achei que já estava na hora de me mexer. Levantei, indo até o aparelho de som que tinha no quarto. Liguei o rádio, deixando que a música invadisse o ambiente. Era uma música gostosa, um ritmo bom, que nos fazia querer dançar.

Kate olhou para mim, sorrindo. Comecei a dançar para ela, mexendo os quadris de um lado para o outro. Fechei os olhos por um instante, cantando o começo da música, e então sorri, voltando a abri-los. Ela me olhava fascinada, e eu achei muito engraçado o jeito dela. Era diferente. Fui até ela, estendendo o braço, chamando-a para dançar.

— Não... Eu não... – eu a interrompi.

— Shhh... – coloquei meu dedo em frente aos seus lábios, sentindo pela primeira vez a maciez deles. — Vem.

Ela se levantou e me acompanhou até o meio do quarto. Ficou parada ali um instante, enquanto eu já dançava novamente. Comecei a incentivá-la, sorrindo para ela, dançando a sua volta, puxando-a pela mão, fazendo-a rodopiar, até que ela finalmente se sentiu confiante, e começou a dançar comigo. Sentiu a música, movimentando-se lentamente, sorrindo, acompanhando-me nos passos. Ela ficou de costas para mim, e eu a segurei pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto, encostando-a ao meu corpo. Comecei a me movimentar no mesmo ritmo que ela, dançando com ela; senti seu perfume doce, suas mãos macias por cima das minhas. Encaixei meu queixo em seu ombro quente, sorrindo, e fechei os olhos, deixando-me embalar pela música.

Era diferente. Interessante. Intenso. Eu nunca havia dançado com uma mulher desse modo... Mas era bom. Eu estava gostando da sensação. Até então, tudo fora mais sutil. O flerte, as insinuações, os toques... Eu estava perdida nas sensações que experimentava, e foi então que Kate me pegou de surpresa. De repente, vi-me presa a parede, de costas, e ela se virou de frente pra mim. Tinha um sorriso divertido e malicioso nos lábios. Minha respiração estava falha. Seus olhos olhavam diretamente dentro dos meus. Eu encostei as costas das mãos na parede, ela colocou suas mãos nas minhas, palma com palma, e se aproximou. Encostou levemente os lábios nos meus, e eu já não senti mais o gosto de cereja, e sim do vinho. O beijo começou leve, quase como um selinho. Depois, foi se aprofundando, nossas línguas se conhecendo, desafiando-se, pedindo espaço. Senti seu corpo colado ao meu, e a aproximação mandava arrepios pela minha espinha. O beijo foi acabando, e ao fim, ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior. Então, voltou a olhar em meus olhos.

— Uau... Sensacional! – foi o que eu consegui dizer.

— Você não viu nada ainda... – ela piscou para mim.

Sorri, sentindo-me mais confiante, e a puxei para mim novamente, envolvendo-a em meus braços. Segurei sua cintura, e a beijei novamente, mais intenso, mais rápido. Levei-a até a cama, e a fiz sentar em cima do colchão. Ela fez menção de me beijar, mas eu me afastei, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou curiosa.

— Eu disse que tenho meus truques... – pisquei de volta.

Com a música no repeat, comecei a dançar para ela. Abri o zíper que havia do lado do vestido, então, lentamente, deslizei a alça direita pelo ombro. Depois, deslizei a esquerda. Ele estava solto no busto. Kate me assistia vidrada, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, com a boca aberta, e aquilo me divertia. Fui deslizando o vestido lentamente até a cintura, deixando aparecer o meu sutiã de renda vermelho. Então, deixei-o cair pelas minhas pernas, revelando minha calcinha também vermelha. O vestido caiu no chão, e eu o empurrei para o lado, mexendo-me sensualmente ao ritmo da música. Aproximei-me então dela, sempre sorrindo, e coloquei uma perna de cada lado da dela, mas ainda continuei de pé. Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando para cima, em meus olhos. Suas mãos fizeram menção de tocar em mim, mas eu não deixei, segurando-as.

— Ainda não... – eu ri da expressão frustrada dela. Abaixei-me capturando seus lábios nos meus uma vez mais. — Sua vez... – sussurrei contra seus lábios. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer menção de sair dali, ela se levantou rapidamente, segurando em minha cintura, pegando-me desprevenida. Trocou de posição comigo, empurrando-me levemente, mas com segurança, para cima da cama. — Mas o que...?

— Não era minha vez? – ela riu, afastando-se de mim.

Sorri marotamente, continuando deitada na cama, mas apoiada em um cotovelo, observando-a. Ela começou a dançar novamente, embalada pela música, e foi lentamente descendo o vestido tomara que caia vermelho, revelando estar com uma lingerie preta por baixo. Ri do contraste que fazíamos. Ela era linda, céus! Eu não conseguia entender como eu podia estar tão encantada. Cada movimento que ela fazia prendia minha atenção. Virou-se de costas para mim, ainda dançando, mexendo os quadris. De repente, percebi suas mãos às costas, abrindo o fecho do sutiã. Este caiu no chão, esquecido. Eu estava doida para que ela virasse, e quando o fez, cobria os seios com as mãos. Isso me fez rir, mais de frustração do que de graça.

— Deita na cama. De bruços. – ela ordenou. Ordenou?

— Como? – perguntei indignada.

— Se não o fizer, coloco o sutiã de novo e acabou a diversão. – ela disse séria.

— Ok, ok! – dei-me por vencida.

Deitei de bruços, os braços ao lado do corpo, cabeça virada pro outro lado. Ela sabia ser mandona! Não precisei esperar muito. Logo senti Kate sentar-se em cima de mim, e então, lentamente, se deitar em cima das minhas costas, com o corpo em contato direto com o meu. Senti-me arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, com o roçar dos seios dela em minhas costas nuas. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram nas minhas, e ela tirou o cabelo da minha nuca, afastando-o, e depositou pequenos beijos em minha nuca. Depois, levantou-se, sentando ao meu lado, e começou a dar pequenos beijos em minhas costas, de leve, arrepiando-me. Suspirei, fechando os olhos.

— Vire-se. – ela comandou de novo.

Eu virei. Ela se posicionou em cima de mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, e então pela primeira vez visualizei seus seios. Admirei-a. Era estranho... Engraçado... Eu me sentia atraída, e me sentia estranha por isso. Ela se inclinou, e eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. Beijou os lábios sofregamente, então os ombros, meu colo, meus seios... Livrou-me do sutiã vermelho, por um minuto parou para admirar-me, e então os cobriu com a sua boca macia. Meu gemido saiu baixo, abafado. Encaixou-se entre minhas pernas, e foi descendo a mão pelo meu corpo, arranhando-me levemente.

Ela começou a morder meus ombros, e então senti uma pressão em meu sexo; seus dedos me acariciavam, levemente, até que de repente ela introduziu dois dedos dentro de mim. Continuou me beijando, mordendo, lambendo, e eu já não sabia mais do que eu tinha que me lembrar. Suas investidas começaram lentas, conhecendo-me, e então aumentaram gradativamente, e eu comecei a gemer mais alto. Seus lábios cobriam os meus seios, e eu sentia mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Minha visão começou a ficar turva, comecei a estremecer, sem conseguir mais conter meus gemidos. Quando achei que estava chegando ao clímax, ela parou os movimentos, olhando em meus olhos.

— O que você...? – comecei a falar, frustrada.

Ela sorriu marotamente, e ainda com os olhos fixos nos meus, desceu pelo meu corpo, posicionando-se entre minhas pernas. Seus dedos se ajustaram novamente dentro de mim, e lentamente, ela aproximou seu rosto do meu sexo, ainda com os olhos cravados nos meus. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu ansiava pro aquilo, eu precisava daquilo, e só a expectativa de vê-la ali, tão perto, provocando-me... Já me fazia tremer em antecipação. Ela podia não ter experiência no assunto, mas parecia saber muito bem provocar.

— Por favor... – eu gemi. — Por favor, Kate... – meu coração batia rápido no peito.

Riu, finalmente satisfazendo os meus desejos. Senti sua língua invadir meu íntimo, juntamente com seus dedos. Ela era delicada, eu sentia cada prazer, cada pedacinho, cada sensação... Era incrível! E quando pensei que fosse ficar só nisso, surpreendi-me novamente, com seus movimentos ágeis e cada vez mais intensos. Comecei a ficar ofegante, e meus gemidos se tornaram incontroláveis. Comecei a ficar zonza uma vez mais. Segurei firmemente no lençol da cama, sentindo o clímax chegar, arqueei as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás. Explodi em um orgasmo intenso, sentindo um imenso prazer, e gemendo alto. Demorei alguns minutos para voltar ao normal, com a visão um pouco turva, e um sorriso nos lábios. Kate escalou meu corpo, beijando meus lábios, ainda com o meu gosto neles. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela me beijou, arranhou minhas costas, mordiscou meu queixo.

— Uau... – foi o que eu consegui dizer, tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

— É só isso que você sabe dizer? – ela perguntou irônica, mordendo meu ombro direito.

Olhei para ela, vendo toda aquela ironia estampada no rosto, aquela sensação de ter sido vencedora... Decidi que não ia deixar que aquilo ficasse assim. Estava na hora de ela experimentar meus truques.


End file.
